csofandomcom-20200223-history
Big City
See Big City: Coop for the PvE version of Big City. Big City is a mode and also a map in Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview This map is very large and features several bombsites. There are several drive-able vehicles and mortar strikes in this map. There are also hostages to be rescued and flag capture. Sub-Modes ; Original Bomb defuse scenario depicts the main objective of the Counter-Terrorists (CT) is to prevent the Terrorists (TR) from planting the C4 bomb and if this cannot be avoided by defusing the bomb before the timer runs out. The Terrorist's objective is similarly to either kill the Counter-Terrorists, or plant the bomb and ensure detonation. Should the bomb be planted, the normal round timer is considered null; at this point, it is imperative that the Counter-Terrorists find the bomb, kill the Terrorists sure to be protecting it, and defuse the bomb. ; Flag Capture Both Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists fight to capture as many control points on the map until the time runs out. The winning team is declared and the round restarts. Soldiers on both teams patrol areas controlled by the factions. ; Big City: Coop In this mode, Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist must cooperate to defeat a new enemy, the Scarlet Mask. The united team must navigate their way through the map and destroy the Scarlet Mask's army. Updates 22 August 2013 *Added Bomb defuse, Hostage rescue, Assassination, Golden Jeep Defense and Leader Kill modes to Big City. *Added Jeep. *Added Bot Sniper Support Force. *Added VIP models. ; Jeep Jeep can be purchased by cash. It is usable by the purchasers only. The player can ride a jeep where it makes the player to move faster and can attack with a mounted gun on it. ; Bot Sniper Support Force Bot sniper support force will appear on rooftops. Be aware of their powerful blows! ; VIP Similar to assassination mode, but there is a TR VIP as well. VIPs must escape to the evacuation zone. Killed VIP results mission failure. VIP has higher health and firepower. File:Jeep_poster_kr.jpg|Drive-able jeeps File:Bot_sniper_poster_kr.jpg|Bot sniper support File:Vip_cso2_poster_kr.jpg|VIP models 12 September 2013 Vehicles are now can be accompanied by teammates as passengers. This new feature is only applied to Big City map. File:Bigcity_vehicle_passenger.jpg|South Korea poster 28 November 2013 *Added new mode: Big City: Coop. *Added new enemy faction: Scarlet Mask. *Adopted RPG-7. Big_city_big_open.jpg|South Korea poster CSO2_bigmall.png|Big Mall event Big city_copter.png|The helicopter Big city_ship.jpg|The ship Big city_loading.png|New loading screen 12 December 2013 A new mode called Vehicle Escort was added to Big City. In this mode, the players have to escort a vehicle from being destroyed by enemy force which are controlled by the computers. This mode is similar to Battle Rush mode from Counter-Strike Online. big_city_vehicle escort mission korea poster.jpg|South Korea poster 27 February 2014 Bounty was added where the players can get free dollars (game point) flying from the sky. If you see no-manner players, you can pay $100,000 to police. If many players pay for kill a same no-manner player, he will change enemy. If you kill them, you will receive a reward of a lot of money. File:Bigcity_money.png|Free dollars File:Bigcity_bounty.png|Calling to Police Gallery File:Cso2_bigcity_poster2_kr.jpg File:Cso2_bigcity_poster_kr.jpg File:Big_City_Poster.jpg|Official poster bigcityss2.jpg bigcityss1.jpg bigcityss3.jpg bigcityss4.jpg bigcity_krpst.png|South Korea website teaser File:Bigcity_poster_chn.jpg|China poster bigcitycp.jpg|Ditto bcss.jpg|In-game screenshot jeepss.jpg|Ditto, jeeps banner_20130829_1.jpg|Bomb defuse mode poster bigcity_compared_dust2.jpg|Comparison to Dust2 Bigcity_64Players.jpg|Ditto, 128 players Trivia *This is the first map that can contain more than 32 players. *Lately, Nexon announces that this map compatible for 128 players, which both teams contain 64 players. Which mean, this map has 4× more players than usual room maps (which contain 32 players in 1 room map). *This map is 50× larger than Dust2. *In the second gameplay preview of Big City, Nexon shows a big building that has been used as a battlefield for G-Star Trailer in November 2012. Category:Bomb defuse maps Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Assassination maps Category:Original maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps